Titans
Titans, mistakenly known as Deities are a species in Hesiod and Homer's Greek Mythology. They make their début in around 700 BCE and will make their most recent appearance in the novel, "Strange Case". History Titans are a species in Greek Mythology. They are better known and frequently called Gods and Goddesses. At first there was only Chaos, the first god per say. It was a dark and meaningless and endless void. Then arose Mother Earth, better known as Gaia. She was the personification of the Earth. Then when Gaia mated with Chaos, Ouranos (or Uranus) came to be, the personification of the heavens and skies. Ouranos and Gaia got married and had the titans. The smallest of them was Cronus (also spelled Kronos). He was the youngest and shortest of the 12 or so titans there. When Ouranos became ruler of the cosmos, Gaia had to raise all her children alone and Ouranos never came around often. Then Gaia told the titans to come up with a plan to defeat Ouranos. No one volunteered except Cronus. Then he made his own weapon, the Scythe. Once Ouranos was dying, his last words told Cronus that someday his own children will destroy and overtake him just like he did Ouranos. At that time he just shrugged. Once all the titans were older, Cronus continued to be ruler of the Cosmos and got married to his sister, Rhea. When she announced the news that he was going to be a father, Cronus worried. The children were not titan-like, they were not titans at all. So he ate the first child and everything was fine until one by one, more started to appear. The second child, then the third, then baby number 4, number 5 and eventually number six. Cronus swallowed all five babies. Before the birth of baby number 6, Rhea got her act together and took Zeus to the nymphs who passed it on to an immortal goat named Amalthea. She gathered rocks and put them in a blanket and gave that to Cronus instead. Until Zeus reached manhood. It was time to face and destroy his father. He went to Cronus and became his cup-bearer and put a little something in his drink and he swallowed out all five babies who were now adult deities. Then the titanomachy began. It was a ten year battle from titans vs. Gods. Some of the titans were smart and teamed up with the Gods, like Prometheus, Epimetheus, Helios etc. Zeus and his brothers and sisters released the one hundred handed ones and cyclopes from Tartarus. Who Ouranos locked up in Tartarus but for the war against him, Cronus had brang them out for help. Then banished them to Tartarus again. Some (most accounts) say the titanomachy went on for 10 whole years. But eventually, you can guess who won, the gods. They got Mount Olympus and all was fine. The good titans, such as Prometheus and Epimetheus and most of the female titans were saved and brought to Olympus. Known Titans (Main) *Cronus, the titan of the harvest. *Gaia, the titaness and personification of the Earth. *Chronos, the titan and personification of time. *Rhea, the mother of Zeus and wife of Cronus. *Ouranos, father of Cronus and wife of Gaia. *Phoebe, the titaness of the moon. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Titans, like Deities are known to be immortal.According to many authors such as Hesiod and Homer, as well as Plato. **However, Zeus' lightning bolt has the power to destroy them by erasing them from existence or send them to many locations. Appearances References